


The Loss Of Light

by Seaofartisticwords



Series: Shouyou and Tobio: adventures of Paralysed and Sick [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Death, Fluff, M/M, Sadness, Sick Fic, Stars, paralysed! Hinata, sick! Kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaofartisticwords/pseuds/Seaofartisticwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death is the next great adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Loss Of Light

"I can almost see the window on the doors!" Hinata cried as he wiggled his controllable muscles as he strained his neck to get a glance at the sky.  
"Stop moving." Kageyama said with shushed frustration. "Dumbass!"  
"But I want to see the stars!" Hinata whined as he continued to move.  
Kageyama lifted his foot to move onto the next step, but as he did so Hinata's leg slipped out of his hand.  
"Hinata!" Kageyama was panting and out of breath as he shouted the smaller boy's name. He flailed his arm and managed to get a grip on the loose limb. But, the damage had been done.  
Kageyama's foot slipped from the stairs and he fell backwards. His initial thought after hitting the ground the first time was 'that didn't hurt as much as it should have.' His brain suddenly remembered that he had Hinata pinned to his back. A bubble of panic and worry built in his chest, overtaking any pain as they fell.  
They continued to crash their way down two flights of stairs until they landed in the landing for a floor.  
"Bakageyama..." Came a muffled, joking insult from under Kageyama. The dark haired boy opened his eyes. The first thing he recognised was the small, pale face that was buried under his chest. The second thing was the blood. It was smeared down Kageyama's arms and Hinata's face. A small amount of it was smeared on the floor around them, and it was hard to tell whose it was.  
"Dumbass! You could have gotten us killed!" Kageyama scolded as he shifted off of Hinata.  
"I didn't." Hinata whispered back weakly.  
"You're an idiot." Kageyama responded, but he felt the tears pooling in his eyes. "Such an idiot." The some blood spilled onto the floor, however now it was noticeable that a majority of it was coming from Hinata.  
"K-Kageyama?" Hinata whimpered quietly. Kageyama felt like his heart was going to burst.  
"Yes, Hinata?"  
"I-if I die will-?" Whatever the question was, was cut off as Kageyama pressed his lips against the ginger's.  
"You will not die. Not on my watch." Hinata nodded as he felt the salty tears splash across his face.  
"I'm not going to die." He said in a weak voice.  
"Good." Kageyama choked out with a small sob. "Oh my god this is all my fault."  
"No it's not." Hinata argued weakly.  
Kageyama shook his head. "Yes it is." Hinata opened his mouth to argue, but felt too weak to make an argument. "I'm so sorry, Hinata." Kageyama whispered while he pulled the smaller of the two into a hug that pulled a pained, but grateful, groan from the boy.  
"K-Kageyama..." Hinata whispered.  
"Yeah?" The black haired boy felt dizzy and light headed, like he had just been on a ride that spun around a lot.  
"I l-love you..." Hinata answered pathetically, his voice cracking and weak. "Thank you..."  
"I love you too, Shouyou." Kageyama responded, kissing Hinata again before loosing consciousness.

* * *

  
When Kageyama awoke, Hinata was not in the hospital room. There were other differences in the room as well. There were multiple more machines that had been set up by Hinata's bed, and multiple more needles in Kageyama's arm.  
"H-Hinata?" Kageyama asked into the quiet room. It was a stupid thing for him to do. He knew he wasn't going to get a response, but somehow the lack of response just added to his lingering feeling on guilt.  
The boy dropped his head into the pillows and stared at the ceiling with a sigh. He suddenly became away of the dull ache that was settling across his body and the sharp sting that persisted with every beat of his heart. Kageyama listened to the sound of the machines and his assisted breathing to keep his mind off of the events that had occurred the night before.  
And quickly, he felt himself falling asleep once again to escape his reality.

* * *

  
Kageyama awoke hours later to the muffled sound of sobbing and the noise of a pen furiously scribbling across paper. He opened his eyes and let them adjust to the darkness of the hospital room. A loud sob escaped into the silence and there was the sound of plastic bouncing against the tile floor.  
"Hinata?" Kageyama whispered into the darkness.  
"K-Kageyama?" Hinata's voice sounded heavy with the sound of sorrow and pain. "You're up?"  
"Yeah." Kageyama responded softly.  
"Oh."  
"Is everything okay?" Kageyama pressed, shifting himself so he was sitting up. He turned his head to look at Hinata.  
"I-I'm fine." Hinata lied with a sniffle.  
Kageyama was tempted to respond with 'no you're not,' but decided against it. Instead he mumbled, "Okay."  
The two sat in a tense silence for a couple of minutes before Kageyama could hear Hinata struggling to grab his dropped pen followed by the sound of pen on paper once again.

* * *

  
One week passed by, and Kageyama could tell something was more than definitely wrong with Hinata. He was acting way out of character. The ginger's usual happiness and joy had morphed into silence and tears.  
The only problem was, Kageyama was having problems figuring out why Hinata was acting the opposite way of how he used to.  
It was bothering him.  
No matter how many times Kageyama attempted to confront him about it, Hinata would pretend not to hear or change the subject quickly. It was concerning, even more so when his mother and younger sister (who rarely visited) came to visit him in tears.  
And Kageyama had no idea why.

* * *

  
Four weeks after the incident with the stairs, the reason for Hinata's strange behaviour came to light.  
"Kageyama?" Hinata asked, his voice sounded like it was going to dissolve at any moment.  
"Hinata?" The tone of Hinata's voice scared Kageyama slightly. He sat up in the darkness and turned to look at the boy. Instantly, he could tell something was wrong.  
In the light being shed from the multiple monitors and the small reading light about Hinata's bed, Kageyama could see the utter look of pain etched deep into his face. His heart monitor was beeping in an abnormal pattern as well.  
"Can you come here?" Kageyama slipped his feet over the edge of his bed, and switched his oxygen mask with the cannula and canister of oxygen. He padded slowly across the room and sat himself down on Hinata's bed.  
"What is it?" Kageyama asked with bits of panic slipping into his voice.  
"I love you. You know that, right?" Hinata asked. His eyes had become half lidded and glazed looking.  
"Hinata, what-?" Kageyama's question was cut off with a pair of chapped lips pressing against his own. Kageyama kissed Hinata back for a short moment, before pulling away. "Hinata, seriously. What-?"  
"I love you. I really do." Hinata whispered. His eyes fluttered shut and his breath seemed to catch in his throat. A small tear rolled down his cheek. His orange hair fell onto the pillow as his head collapsed back.  
"Hinata?" Kageyama asked loudly. "Hinata, this isn't a joke! Stop messing with-"  
Beep.  
It was the signature flatline beep from movies when the main character or one of their family members died in a hospital.  
And suddenly it was the reality for Kageyama.  
"Hinata!" He shouted, grasping the smaller boy's limp shoulders. "Hinata, this-this isn't funny!" His voice was cracking as he shook Hinata. "Hinata!" Kageyama pressed his lips back onto Hinata's, but received no response.  
Nothing.  
Without thinking, Kageyama bolted towards the door. He didn't care that he couldn't breathe.  
He needed to save Hinata.  
Hinata could not be dead.  
He was not dead.  
Not yet.  
The tall boy flung open the door and it slammed into the wall with a bang. He took off sprinting down the hall towards the receptionist's desk, dragging his dead weight oxygen tank behind him.  
He slammed into the counter and startled the young lady behind it.  
"Help!" Kageyama panted, attempting to catch his breath. "M-My roommate! His heart monitor... I-it flatlined!" He tried his hardest not to burst into tears or hysterics. "Please!"  
The woman quickly pulled out a phone and dialled a number on it. She held it up to her ear.  
"Hello? This is Yachi from long-term. We've got an emergency with patient Hinata Shouyou, room 118." She paused a moment. "Flatlining... Is he responsive?" Yachi turned to glance at Kageyama who shook his head. "Unresponsive... Okay... Okay." Kageyama gave her a hopeful look as silence fell on the phone line.  
Voices and footsteps floated from down the hall. The boy listened anxiously, trying to catch anything that would signal that Hinata was not dead.  
Small shouts floated down the hallway.  
"Clear!"  
"Clear!"  
"Clear!"  
Silence reigned. A voice came through Yachi's phone and she nodded quietly.  
"Okay." She said in a whispered tone. "Okay." She hung up the phone and wiped some stray tears off her face. Kageyama looked at her strangely. Yachi stared at him with sorrow and slowly shook her head.  
Kageyama collapsed onto his knees, feeling the room spin around him.  
 _No no no no no!_  
Hinata was dead.  
But he couldn't be. There was no way Hinata was dead because of Kageyama. No. This was just some big prank.  
Right?  
When Kageyama walked back to their shared room, Hinata would be laughing at him for actually falling for it.  
Right?  
Kageyama stood, and started walking back towards the room quickly. He wanted to see Hinata and yell at him for playing such a cruel joke on him.  
Except he couldn't.  
When he finally walked up to the room, a nurse was in it. He was unhooking the machines from a lump under a white sheet.  
"Hinata." Kageyama gasped, falling onto the ground next to his bed. "Hinata, come on! This isn't funny!" He shot a pleading look at the man, who avoided his gaze.  
He reached under the sheet and grabbed onto Hinata's hand. It felt cold and lifeless.  
Kageyama squeezed his hand tightly, as if he could squeeze the life and warmth back into it.  
But he couldn't.  
"Hinata..." Kageyama couldn't believe he was dead. Hinata had so much life in him, and yet, that life was now gone. Taken away from him slowly over the course of four weeks. For what? Just because Kageyama wanted to let him see stars.  
It was all his fault.

**Author's Note:**

> So you didn't see that coming, did you?  
> I'm actually so sorry if you guys ended up sobbing because I was crying while writing this.


End file.
